Augmented reality (AR) technology augments an image of a real-world environment (reality) by superimposing supplemental information (such as, pictures, videos, three-dimensional (3D) models, and other sensory enhancements) onto the real-word environment. The AR technology overlays virtual objects onto the image of the real world, enhancing a user's perception of reality and providing a user with an immersive, interactive experience.